Youngest Brother
by kkfyfe47
Summary: Ryoma is a small boy when he is playing in the living room with his cat Karupin. The same day that seemed to be going perfectly goes terribly wrong and leaves him injured and fearful. Never fear! The Tanaka family seems to take a liking to Ryoma and their other 8 boys are there to help! Yeah if I had to guess there's some OC-ness :) warning: Abuse, violence in beginning chapters
1. Chapter 1

I love playing with Karupin, and I'm so glad mommy got this new snake toy for him. Today has turned out to be a very good day. Daddy didn't wake me up with his loud voice this morning so I got to sleep in the whole morning. Mommy also didn't have work today so she cooked me a Japanese breakfast and it was the best. I can't say the same for lunch but I still ate it.

Then daddy said I could watch how the pros play in tennis. It was SO cool; daddy didn't let his opponent have a single point. Then I went inside to eat a snack and after I took a nap with Karupin. When I woke up dinner was almost ready so I watched T.V. until it was time.

Dinner was also really good but daddy kept calling me a brat because I wouldn't eat my carrots. Luckily Mommy started to yell at daddy and told him he had to be nicer to me. When dinner was over I went into the family room to play with Karupin and use his new snake toy.

I was having fun while mommy was washing the dishes and daddy was probably looking at his weird magazines again. That was when I heard someone walk up to the door and knock so I decided to answer the door for mommy. The person at the door started knocking more and louder the closer I got.

"Coming" Rinko yelled at the door, trying to find a stopping place to answer the door.

I heard Mommy say she was coming but I continued to open the door. Once I saw a man standing in front of me he looked down with a really angry face. He was carrying a sports bag so I thought he was one of Daddy's friends.

"Move it squirt" was all he said and he kicked me in the stomach really hard and I hit the wall beside me. I hit the wall and slid down onto my stomach in pain. It hurt so much but it hurt worse when he put his foot on my back and pushed me face first into the floor. "Hey brat where's your old man, I need to talk to him?" he said in a rough and low voice that made me more scared than before.

"Who are you?" I asked, "You aren't one of my Daddy's friends, are you?" The man grinned evilly down at me and said, "No kid, no I'm not but I have something I need to sort out with him and a brat like you isn't going to get in my way".

* * *

Rinko's POV

I saw Ryoma get up and head towards the door so I thought he was going to open it for me and hopefully bring the person inside to me. The silly little guy keeps trying to be like his father, I know he wants to be like him when he grows up in tennis but does he have to do everything like him? There was even this time during dinner when he started to copy Nanjiro's eating habits and I could'nt help but laugh at my two favorite men.

When I heard a big thud coming from where the front door is, I started to get curious thinking about what could have happened when Ryoma got the door. Maybe he fell over? That's when I _really_ put down everything I was doing to look at what was going on at the front door. I mean I know I can be a bit of a worry wart but who can't be when my beloved little boy is involved.

I started to hear Ryoma's voice but he sounded like he was in a lot of pain, more than he should be if he just fell over. I picked up my pace and when I turned the corner I saw a man with one foot on top of my Ryoma giving a deathly glare at him. I raised my voice to a protective mothers and shrieked "What in god's name are you doing to my little boy, you monster"!

I ran towards Ryoma trying to pry him out from underneath the man towering over us. I started yanking on his leg to get him off but he pulled back and before I could react he kicked me into the wall. "Who are you calling a monster; it's your husband who is the monster"! With that said he kneed my head back into the wall and my vision was plagued with spots. Still groaning in pain I said, "What do you want here, why are you doing this"?

* * *

I hope you like it! Please Review! My first story so, please try to be nice with your words, thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I couldn't wait to put this out! I really wanna know what you guys think and I'm very open to other peoples suggestions so don't be shy and let it all out. If you don't like **Violence **I'm warning you now. Never fear, other chapters will be less violent. Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Prince of Tennis sadly :(

:) :) kkfyfe47 :) :)

* * *

Nanjiro's POV

I was finally ready to put my magazine down when I heard Rinko start to yell. Did the brat break something because it sounded like he was being scolded pretty badly by the tone I could pick up? However, a minute later I heard Rinko shriek like she was in pain. The second I heard her I dropped my magazine and bolted to the front of the house. I don't care if it will be embarrassing or not, when my wife is hurt I put everything down to help her.

"Rinko, Gaki" I shouted eager they would respond before I got there. As I got closer I could have sworn I heard another voice, it was familiar but I couldn't pinpoint where I heard it before. When I turned the corner I saw a man knee Rinko's head into the wall and with a scream in pain she landed on the floor next to Ryoma. I couldn't believe it, what just happened? Why is this happening?

"Hey, you! What are you doing to my wife"? The man standing by the doorway looked towards me and just as fast he started walking towards me. He turned to the side and reached for something in his sports bag and pulled out a racket. The man's eyes widened as he brought the racket up and swung at me countless times, I tried to dodge but the man started going berserk. "YOU…You're a monster! You're not a tennis player, you cheat, and you don't play fair! I'm going to end you!" the man yelled at me as he took another swing.

Rinko slowly got up behind him and picked up a close by umbrella and started hitting him with it to get him away from me. Grunting in pain and dropping the racket, the man turned around to snatch the umbrella away from her and hit her with it until she was on the ground once more. "Mommy!" Ryoma getting up and shouting for his mother also got hit by the umbrella and landed head first on the floor next to Rinko. 'I can't take this, I can't let this man come in my house and beat my family around like this. No more!'

* * *

The front door shot open and closed just as fast leaving another man standing in the front room of the house. "Sasabe you idiot, what's taking you so long"? The new arrival said to the man holding Ryoma's father by the neck. Sasabe looked to the man at the door and replied, "Well I didn't think the kid and wife would be in the way and weren't you supposed to be right behind me? Geez Akutsu, what made you take so long"?

The man at the door now identified as Akustu looked to the woman trying to get up off the floor and reach her son who was slumped against a nearby wall in pain. Akutsu walked over to her and grabbed her by her hair while he beat her and threw her across the room. Ryoma started to cry as he saw how terrible the two men were being to his parents. "Mommy, Da…ddy" Ryoma cried to his parents.

"Rinko…" Was all Nanjiro could muster as he too was abused by the man that stood over him. "Stop! Stop! Stop"! Ryoma yelled as he got up from the wall and flung himself at the man beating his mother. Said man turned around and punched Ryoma in the head and took him by the leg. Both parents screamed, "RYOMA!" as the boy was flown across the room into the wall and landed with a thud and groan on the floor. The next couple seconds were silent except for the small sobs coming from Ryoma as he lie on the floor and the labored breathes of his parents and captives.

Sasabe decided he should speak up once he saw Akutsu's face. "Akutsu settle down we need to focus on Nanjiro, he's the one we want. Let them go and help me take care of him already". With a grunt Akutsu turned away from the wife and son and pulled a knife out of his pocket. Nanjiro tried to back away but was quickly put in a head lock by Sasabe so he couldn't escape. "Let… let go of my husband you monsters!" Rinko yelled as she got up with the last of her strength and ran towards the men about to hurt Nanjiro.

Akutsu turned around in a fit of rage with the knife in his hand slashing Rinko from the neck across to the shoulder. "Shut up woman!" He yelled "We're not the monsters HE is" as he pointed to Nanjiro. "He's a coward, a cheat, and a good for nothing just like the rest of his pathetic family. If he didn't always taunt and act so arrogant to us maybe this wouldn't be happening but no he can't admit he did anything wrong and instead decides to humiliate us, US, the Great Akutsu and the Golden Retriever".

Rinko lying on the ground with a thick pool of blood starting to surround her whispered something inaudible to her son the first time. Ryoma's eyes widened as he looked at his mothers' eyes and then the blood around her. "Mommy…" Nothing. "Mommy…" He said a little louder. "Run" She said loud enough this time that most of the people in the room heard it. Her eyes flickered then shut as the rest of her body went limp.

"Rinko! Sweetie! Wake up!" Nanjiro started to yell to his wife hoping she wasn't really dead. Tears streaming out of Ryoma's eyes he stood up and for the first time he noticed that his left arm was limp and he couldn't move it. As he began to move forward Akutsu moved so that he was standing right in front of Ryoma. He fearfully started to walk backwards but fell, too scared to do so anymore.

Sasabe starting to get irritated at not being able to finish off Nanjiro decided to stop Akutsu. "Akutsu wait, you can do whatever you want with the brat later but first let's take care of Echizen. Now hurry up and help me." Ryoma's face painted in pure terror at the thought of them doing the same thing to his father that happened to his mother only minutes ago. At hearing this Nanjiro started to struggle more than ever.

Akutsu grunted in affirmative and turned away from the boy on the floor. Starting to head in the direction of his partner who was holding Nanjiro Echizen against the wall so he wouldn't try to get away he put the knife in his more dominant hand. With a murderous gleam in their eyes the two men began to punch and stab the man against the wall. Ryoma stood, tears rolling down his bruised face, and ran with what seemed as the last of his strength at the men beating up his father. "Go away! Leave my Daddy be!" He shouted at them as he pounded his only working fist into the side of Sasabe. "Akutsu hold Echizen still while I make sure the brat doesn't bother us again".

Akutsu nodded in agreement as he took Nanjiro by the neck of his shirt and pounded him into the wall again. Sasabe took the boy by his arm and said, "It looks like your shoulder is disconnected why don't I fix that." He slammed Ryoma to the floor and took the arm of the dislocated shoulder and popped it back into place. Ryoma screamed in pain, tears rolling off his face and into a puddle on the floor. "Daddy! Daddy help me! Help me Daddy!" He screamed to his father.

Nanjiro's eyes half lidded looked with incredible sadness at his son on the floor in pain. "Ryoma…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry Ryoma" Nanjiro said. Sasabe looked down at the boy and decided it wasn't good enough. "No, I think I liked it better the other way, here." He said as he snapped Ryoma's shoulder out of place again. "Please…please stop…no more…please" Ryoma pleaded as he lay on the floor sobbing and whaling.

Starting to see dark spots at the edges of his vision he grew still. "I'll stop when I think I should, got it kid" was all Sasabe said. With that said he started to kick Ryoma in the stomach over and over until he was on the other side of the room. "You know, now that I think about it you should be punished for being that trashes son" Sasabe said as he picked Ryoma up by the hair. "Akutsu…give me your blade for a sec" Sasabe said determined to make him stay on the ground and pay for being related to Nanjiro Echizen.

With Ryoma still not able to move due to the already inflicted injuries all he could do was watch in half lidded terror as Sasabe dragged the blade down the side of his body. As Sasabe started the painful trip with the knife from just below his shoulder down to his waist, Ryoma let out a last attempt for him to stop or someone to help with a gut wrenching scream/whale. Surely someone would hear him and come to his and his parents rescue.

With the mark done Sasabe let go of Ryoma's hair and dropped him on the ground where he stayed unmoving. "Brat…" Sasabe mumbled under his breath as he walked away. Returning to Nanjiro he slicked back his hair and said, "Now…let's do this already". Handing the knife back to Akutsu and taking Nanjiro by his shirt he pushes him to the wall one last time and gives the nod to Akutsu to do it.

Ryoma lying on the floor couldn't even find the strength to move his pinkie finger if he wanted to. All he could manage to do was watch as Akutsu took the knife and jammed it into his father's stomach over and over. Nanjiro at this point couldn't let a single moan come from his mouth; He'd been screaming in pain for so long that he lost his voice. Akutsu had finally stopped with the knife and caught him by the neck of his shirt.

Ryoma's eyes feeling heavier by the second could only watch as Sasabe twisted his fathers' head fast and into a position it shouldn't be in and dropped him. The last thing he saw was his father and mother lying on the floor next to him. The last thought as he closed his eyes was 'I'm going to die here too, no one will come for me'.

* * *

YAY! second chapter done! I really hope it turned out okay, and everybody understood it! HA, sorry I'm such a sadist but I couldn't help myself!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! I really thought I should keep updating so here it is! Review please, I like to know people's opinions be it good or bad and if you have an idea don't be afraid to share. For those who didn't like the violence from last chapter, it goes away in this one so never fear! Well, any who, on with the show and I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Prince of Tennis sadly! :(

:) :) :) kkfyfe47 :) :) :)

* * *

Sasabe and Akutsu were quiet for a moment before they moved towards the exit. As Sasabe started moving to the door he looked back at Akutsu who was still staring at the family on the ground. Sasabe deciding it was best to leave so they wouldn't get caught spoke up to try and get him out of his trance. "Akutsu we need to leave, now. I don't want us being seen so let's hurry before the cops get here".

However, almost as if on cue you could hear sirens wailing in the distance. Sasabe not wanting to end up getting caught ran out the door and down the street while pulling a hood over his head. Akutsu mumbling something under his breath then kicking Nanjiro across the floor and on top of his son then turned to leave. As he walked out the door he started to quicken his pace and also pull a hoodie over himself just in case.

As he made his way down the street he only glanced back once when a swarm of different cars stopped around the area of the house he just left. Turning back to the direction he was heading he saw Sasabe sitting on a bench waiting for him. As he stood up he said, "We were just out playing tennis, nothing more nothing less, got it"? Akutsu nodded and they continued their way around the bend leaving behind all thoughts of what happened and went home to each owns house.

* * *

'Paging Doctor Matsuo', 'Paging DoctorMatsuo, you are needed at the emergency platform immediately ' the person on the intercom said. Takao's senses went on high alert when the announcement was made. One he was on break so this had to be an emergency and the only reason he would be needed where the ambulance usually unloads new patients is because they would be gaining a new addition to the hospital. The only thing that worried him was the announcer sounded frantic and worried about this announcement. It must be serious, looks like the day is about to get a lot worse.

When he got to the platform he only had to wait a minute or two before the ambulance rolled up and the doors swung open. As the stretcher was unloaded he couldn't help but let his mouth drop a little at the condition of his new patient. It was a very small boy who looked to be around the age of 4 or 5 but the loss of blood and large amounts of bruises on his face and body made him look younger and more fragile. I listened to the medic's evaluation of the boy so far and it didn't sound too bright.

Multiple broken ribs, sprained wrist and ankle, broken femur bone, dislocated shoulder, and a large cut going down his side with many more injuries following. As we rolled him into surgery I took a deep breath and prayed to Kami that he would make it through okay. After all, I have a son myself and if something like this were to happen to my son….man oh man, I don't know what I would do. 'Well time to get to work', Matsuo thought to himself as he was finished scrubbing and entered the room ready to help relieve the poor boy of his injuries.

* * *

Coming out of the stuffy room with sweat lacing his brow Matsuo let out a sigh of relief. The surgery took a lot longer because they almost lost him halfway through and again near the end, barely managing to keep him alive. As he turned the corner he almost ran into one of his favorite nurses, Tanaka Nanami. "Glad you're here Nanami-chan. We just finished operating on a new patient and I think you will get along with him very nicely" he said with a sad smile.

Nanami raised an eyebrow at this comment wondering what could be so different about this case. Matsuo let out another sigh and said, "Meet me at the nurses' station once you've squared away any other business first, then I'll tell you who I have for you". With a nod and an "okay" from Nanami and a short 'Good' from under his breath they went down the hallway until they needed to part ways.

Matsuo went straight for the nurses' station to retrieve the boy's folder and wait for Nanami. Grabbing the folder and filling out his current condition among other things, he remembered that there wasn't any type of family or friend in the ambulance when he got here. Asking the nurse working at the station if anyone had asked for the boy or his condition, he was surprised when she answered with a no.

Looking back down to the folder he started to get a bad feeling in his gut like usual when trouble was near. Just down the hallway the elevator doors opened and a police officer stepped out looking quite solemn with a woman right behind him. Little did the doctor know that the boy was now an orphan and had no family to look after him.

Matsuo found himself staring at the boy's papers in shock. The policeman had just told him what the boy's situation was and he couldn't believe it. The man had brought the child care worker with him to explain to the boy everything and be there for him but Matsuo said no. He didn't want that stuffy old worker to break such news to the child yet. Not yet.

He was already in critical condition and he wouldn't be awake for a while so he told her to come back in a few days' time. Matsuo didn't want her sitting around reminding him about the situation and making it worse than it was, the boy, he imagined, would feel the same. That lady didn't seem compassionate in the slightest how could_she_ make it better.

* * *

Good? Reiew! Bad? Review! Have an idea? REVIEW! I love to hear from you so don't be afraid! ope you liked it! More to come, see ya soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! I really excited about this one! Tell me if you think it's good or not!

* * *

Closing the folder with a loud sigh the doctor turned to see Nanami heading his way. "Nanami" he called with less of a bounce than before. Nanami took note of the loss of happiness in his voice and had to ask. "Matsuo-san what is it? Something wrong?" She looked up at him curiosity written on her face with slight hope that it wasn't as bad as it seemed. "Our new patient has quiet the delicate case and I want you in charge, do you think you can handle it?" He spoke. "Of course, I will do my best but you must explain. You're never good at filling out the folders with the necessary information." Matsuo motioned for Nanami to follow him.

"The other nurses are setting up his room but you'll be in charge of him since his parents won't be there to watch him". Nanami gave him a funny look like 'why would I have to do that' but decided to go along with it anyways. "His name is Echizen Ryoma and he's 5 years old". Nanamis' eyes widened, not expecting him to be so young.

"I know you're good with children…" he continued "I've seen you with our younger patients". He looked over to her with a smile. However the smile disappeared as he opened his mouth to speak again "Nanami…" he spoke almost in a whisper. "This is a delicate situation so I need you to be ready for what this is going to involve." "Matsuo-san, please, I'm ready to help any patient that needs me. Will you tell me what this is about?"

Matsuo stopped in front of a door and looked at her with a serious face. "This boy…" he started but paused putting an even more serious expression on than before. "He has a lot of injuries and they are going to take time to heal. However this isn't the most worrying fact. He and his parents were all in an accident of sorts and the boy was the only one to survive out of the three." Nanamis' face dropped from its optimistic position, "They were attacked in their home at night and no one knew it was happening until the neighbors heard screaming coming from the home."

Reaching a hand to cover her gaping mouth she stared at Matsuo. It didn't help that the hallway and everything around them seemed to get quieter, but he continued. "By the time anyone got there it was too late for the parents. Luckily whoever did this showed some mercy, if you can even call it that. Compared to the injuries the police officer told me he could see on the parents, Ryoma-kun was fortunate. He also informed me that he has no other immediate family so he will have to be put in an orphanage once he is able to leave."

Matsuo stopped to look at his subordinate. "There is going to be a woman from child care who will pick him up when we give the OK and hopefully she will take care of things". She was content at staring at his shoes until he stopped talking. "Matsuo-san…" she waited for an answer. "Yes?" he replied. She looked up slowly but when their eyes met they were strong and had a determined look in them. "I will do my very best I promise, I won't let you down".

Seeing her like this gave him great reassurance so he said, "Thank you Nanami-chan, I leave everything to you". Finally putting his hand on the door to the room he opened it for her. "The chart with everything on it is at the end of the bed, and yes _everything is_ on it this time" he said with a smile.

Nanami headed inside the big room they had wheeled him into minutes ago. She turned her head to see a nurse fixing the bandages that were placed around his mid-section. "Ahemm" she cleared her throat to let the nurse know she was there. She turned around fast, not noticing anyone else in the room until now. "Nanami-san!" she half shouted in surprise. "Oh god, don't scare me like that." She put her hand to where her heart was and breathed a sigh of relief.

Nanami smiled widely at the nurse "Sorry for scaring you like that, I really wasn't trying, honestly. Anyways how is he doing?" Walking over to the bed that seemed to swallow the boy up in all of its white blankets and pillows, she took in his features. He was 'quite the cutie' she thought as she looked at his dark hair and face that was scrunched up in pain. "Nurse, give him some more morphine, I think he's in more pain then we predicted. 'At least I hope that's the case, not that I want him to be in pain but I would rather it be pain than a nightmare about _that'_ she thought now worried about him more than before. 'Then again, who wouldn't be having nightmares about something so horrible...I can only imagine.'

As soon as the nurse was done giving him the morphine Nanami sat down in a chair beside the bed. They had to keep a close watch on him since something could go wrong in the first 24 hours. Now seeing the fragile little boy she couldn't help but want to be there by his side until the doctors knew he was going to be okay.

She got into a more comfortable position in the chair and watched as his chest would rise and fall. 'I'm being silly' Nanami thought, intent to keep her spirits up and stay optimistic about his condition. 'Nothing is going to go wrong, he is just fine' she thought as her eyes started to close and drift off into sleep.

* * *

Beep…beep…beeeep…..beeeeep. Beeeep…..BEEeeeep…..BEEEEEP….BEEPBEEEP BEEEPBEEPBEEEPBEEP. Nanamis' eyes shot open at the noise coming from the machine beside her. 'HIS HEART RATE!' her mind started racing. Quickly pushing the button on the wall to get one of the nurses, she got a medication cart out. "Nanami-san" she heard Matsuo rush into the room, voice low and concerned, with another nurse in tow.

"What's happening in here?" he looked up to the heart monitor. "His heart rate is rising and fast, come here and help me" she blurrted out in a rush. Matsuo grabbed a needle while Nanami looked for the medicine. Grabbing the bottle out of her hands he measured the right amount into the needle and got closer to the bed. "Hold him steady for me" he said. Matsuo looked for the right vein, "Matsuo-san hurry he's almost at his limit!" Nanami said in a rushed tone.

With beads of sweat forming on his skin he injected Ryoma with the medicine and the only thing left for him to do was back away to watch the affect. The tension in the air so thin you could slice it with a knife; no sound except the heart rate beeping erratically. Beeeeep…beeeep…beeeep….beep….beep…beep. With the heart rate finding its normal beat the doctor and nurses in the room let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

Nanami turned to Matsuo with a half worried, half guilty expression on her face. "Matsuo-san I….I…", 'How do I explain this, it was my fault for falling asleep. I feel terrible, he could have died and I was supposed to be watching him. What am I going to do?' Nanamis' head was spinning with guilt and worry. "Nanami-chan, please….don't worry it wasn't your fault anyway and you will not be punished I promise" he turned with a slight smile on his face.

"You're still in charge, don't forget that. Please take good care of our patient, I know you've had experience with boys so it shouldn't be a problem, yes?" "Of course. I do have 8 of my own at home along with a caring husband to boot, don't I?" Matsuo cursed his mind, 'Ah, you do, but sometimes I wish I was the lucky man to be called your husband. Ha, stop it Matsuo, you shouldn't be thinking those kinds of things'. He turned to look at the chart and scribble some things down before looking to Nanami again.

"Nanami-chan I set the machine to a different speed and for now we're going to up the amount of medicine, please watch him. I'll be back in a while so don't worry too much." He left with a nurse behind him and shut the door leaving only a little light from the crack. 'I need to pull it together, I can do this. When he wakes up I'll see what he remembers and go from there, but I don't think I want to say anything right away.' Sitting in the chair and letting her shoulders relax she looked over his chart one more time. "Please….please get better…" she whispered under her breath.

* * *

end of this chapter! Trying to get the story out fast before I lose motivation! wish me luck! :)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so happy to hear a lot of people liked my story! So without further ado I give you CHAPTER 5!  
I know some people aren't used to reading about the characters using their first names so to help I'm gonna put the list on her so you can keep track and I think I wrote it in the story too. Well, what are you still doing here? GET READING! hahaha thanks guys! :)

I do not own Prince of Tennis sadly :(

Matsuo- Head Doctor, Nanami Tanaka- Nurse, wife to Kenta, Mother...Kenta Tanaka- Nanamis' husband

Echizen Ryoma. Momoshiro Takeshi. Kaidoh Kaoru. Kawamura Takashi. Kikumaru Eiji. Oishi Syuichiro. Inui Sadaharu. Fuji Syuusuke. Tezuka Kunimitsu.

* * *

As her mind wandered she began to think about home and all the things she would be busy with. After all it's not easy to take care of so many people and work at the same time. Her husband, Kenta, was left to watch the kids today at home to make sure they didn't get themselves in trouble. Luckily for them Kenta didn't have to leave for work since he got a day off and would probably spending his time lazing around the house. She wasn't the only one with a hard job, Kenta was one of the top psychologists in the area and he worked in the same hospital she worked at and was quite proud of his job.

The other members of her family consisted of 8 boys that had personalities ranging from quiet and serious to hyper and always happy. She loved each and every one of them even though they weren't really hers. You see, she had adopted all 8 of them since she couldn't get children the normal way. She had tried for years but finally couldn't wait any longer and adopted her first child or children would be a better description.

The funny thing was that she had adopted all of them in pairs, kinda like twins. First had been Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syuusuke, then Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Syuichiro, Kawamura Takashi and Inui Sadaharu and lastly Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru. When she adopted them their last names could be changed to her and her husbands but she didn't feel right doing it without their permission. When she asked each of them surprisingly all said yes, and they all became the Tanakas'.

'The boys…I should spend more time with them. I feel so bad leaving them at home all the time and their father isn't any better at spending time with them. Not that that's a bad thing but he's always so busy with work that I bet even he doesn't get to spend much time with them. I wonder what they're doing right now?'

"Eiji get down from there!" Syuichiro yelled. "Takeshi help me! It is your fault he's stuck in the tree!" Rubbing the back of his head with a hand Takeshi went closer to help. "EHHHH! NII-CHAN! I think I'm going to fall!" screamed Eiji at the two below.

They were playing a game of tennis together and when Takeshi was trying out a new trick the ball went flying. Looking for what seemed like forever Eiji finally spotted it on the roof in the gutters. Takeshi then dared Eiji to climb to the roof using a tree next to the house to get the ball. Eiji had refused saying it was too dangerous and he didn't want to.

Takeshi then edged him on saying that maybe he wasn't as acrobatic as he claimed and that if he was he should be able to climb to the roof with no problem. However, neither of them thought about the trip back down the tree. It was then that Eiji grabbed a branch and it broke under his weight.

He was now hanging upside down with his foot caught in between two branches. The next branch that he was trying to grab and steady himself with was just out of reach. Within moments Syuichiro came out to watch the match but found his brother stuck in the tree instead. Instantly he started panicking and Takeshi had to calm him down enough to think of a way to get Eiji down safely before he got into more trouble.

Little did they know that a certain sadist of a brother was taking pictures of the whole thing to share with their mother later knowing she would find them very _interesting_. Momo turned to the screen door that was opening and found a stoic Kunimitsu stepping outside. Panic began to overwhelm him knowing how mad not only his mother was going to be but Kunimitsu as well. He was definitely not the person he wanted to see this right now.

Kunimitsu stoic face almost dropped at the sight of his brother hanging in the tree and the panic that was overtaking the people already there. Feeling a headache coming on he walked over to Syuichiro. "Syuichiro…" he said "why is Eiji in the tree and why isn't anyone getting him down?" "Oh Kunimitsu, I'm so glad you're here! We can't get Eiji down, he…he's stuck!" he said panicky and stuttering.

"Hold on, I have an idea." They heard the voice of Syuusuke shout from the window on the second floor. With a calm face Kunimitsu nodded to Syuusuke and walked over to Takeshi. "Takeshi, go help Syuusuke get Eiji out of there, _now_." He said with a commanding voice.

Running up stairs Takeshi got to the nearest window and took Eijis' hand. Syuusuke wasn't in the room, where did he go? What's he waiting for, we gotta get him outta there now? Pulling a little on his arm Eiji shouted "NYAAAA! That hurts! NYYAAAA STOP IT! Eiji's face started to go from red to purple as Takeshi tried to pull him through the window.

Going down the hall and reaching the last door, Syuusuke opened it and looked inside to find a large lump covered in blankets on the bed in the far corner of the room. "Saaaa…Taka I need your help with something very important, you can sleep after." With a mumble of words that the sadist couldn't make out the shy teen peeked his head out from under his blankets.

"What's the matter Syuusuke, what's going on?" " Eiji got stuck in the tree" was all he said before turning and grabbing Takas' tennis racket and heading back to the room closest to Eiji, leaving Taka to follow. He got back to the window where Takeshi still stood trying to help Eiji. "I…don't feel…so good." He managed to splutter out like a drunken person. "I feel…so dizzy and I think…. I'm gonna…barf."

Syuusuke turned to Taka and pushed him toward the window while handing him his racket "Saaa, you better start pulling." He told them with a sadist smile plastered on his face and taking a step back. Taka grabbing racket went into a burning frenzy pulling Eiji through the window and into the room. Eiji landed on his head by the window with a big "ITAIIII!" Rolling onto his side he started breathing in gulps of air and finally sighing, saying "You guys didn't have to..." He was cut off when he was hit with a huge amount of pain coming from his head and ankle that was stuck in between the branches.

Tears erupted from his eyes as his head turned to the floor. "I...ITAI! ITAIII! Make it stop, it hurts!" "KIKUMARU!" The brothers shouted in unison except the ever stoic Kunimitsu who wore a face of deep concern for his brother. Bending down he looked to Eiji's ankle to see a pink and purple bulge starting to pop up. "We need to take him to a doctor, I think it's broken." "Waaaaaa...*sniff sniff* BROKEN?! No that can't be, aniki you must be wrong." "Let's hope, Syuichiro help me get him up." "Right!" They each put one of Eiji's arms around one of their shoulders lifting him up onto his one good foot. Bringing him downstairs and out the front door they stopped.

"Wait...how are we going to get him there?" Just as Taka was going to suggest something they heard someone come up the driveway. "Hey..." the voice started "what are you all doing standing outside for, it's hotter than blue blazes out today?" Turning to see who the unmistakable voice belonged to they saw their father. Hope swelled inside them but was soon dashed away when they realized they had to somehow explain Eiji's new injury.

Noticing no one else was ready to speak up Kunimitsu decided to speak, "We can explain on the way there but Eiji needs to go to the hospital." Pausing to watch his father he began again when he knew he wouldn't receive an answer right away. "We need you to drive us there _now _ because Eiji is in a lot of pain." Seeing his fathers eyes refocus from the spot on Eiji back to him as he spoke. "Get in then...your mothers gonna freak, not that I'm Mr. Calm right now or anything." "yeah..." He responded as they all piled into the car. Setting Eiji in the middle seat in the back, he put his foot up so it wouldn't bump anything and with a tiny grunt he mumbled "What about tennis..." with an almost dejected tone.

Later they were all sitting in the waiting room closest to the room Eiji had been sent to hoping it wasn't as bad as it looked when they reached their destination. The brothers insisted that at least one of them go in with Eiji but Dr. Matsuo, the one who would be treating Eiji, said they would just get in the way of the nurses helping. Pacing back and forth their father was trying to calm down after Momo and Syuichiro tried explaining how Eiji had received the injury.

Accepting as he was to the situation he couldn't help the feeling his wife, Nanami, wouldn't be as calm about it. 'This...oh boy, _this_...and I was supposed to be watching them too.' Was all he could think as he was trying to figure out how to break it to Nanami. "Why...why..._WHY_? And Takeshi! I really don't know why you both didn't think this was a bad idea to begin with. I mean I know we all know how acrobatic your brother is but even so, CLIMBING ALL THE WAY TO THE TOP AND BACK DOWN! I thought you two would know how dangerous that is!"

Looking down in shame and guilt swirling in his eyes he looked but up to his father and with the most sincere tone he said, "I'm sorry Dad, I wasn't thinking, I'll apologize when I see him...really, I am, I am sorry." With a large as life sigh being released Kenta began with a softer tone, " Takeshi... I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen, I'm just frustrated I guess. Please don't think I'm angry with you, I shouldn't of raised my voice like that. However, you'll be the one to explain to your mother what happened from beginning to end. I think that will be enough, but I can't promise that your mother will be as lenient."

Finally standing still for the first time in what seemed forever to Kenta he plopped himself down into a chair. "Your mom is going to skin me alive when she finds out, you remember what she was like when Kaoru fell off the swing at the park when he was little...imagine that, except 10x's worse."

* * *

And remember they did, sweet Nanami was watching her children play on the swing set and jungle gym. Takashi was pushing Kaoru on the swing, and when Takashi spied a lonely tennis racket left behind by his brother next to his feet he picked it up. "Burning! Higher, Higher, Higher! Burning!" he yelled and the next push Kaoru went flying and lost his grip on the swing. Crashing to the ground everyone in the area heard a crack sound as soon as he hit the ground.

Nanami being bit of an overprotective mother sped to his side and looked him over with fever. Seeing a scratched arm she asked where else it hurt and said she had to see if it was broken. "No, mom I promise its not that bad, LOOK!" he said as he reached under himself and brought out a broken stick. Nanami was completely embarrassed but sighed in relief anyways, trying not to show the embarrassment. 'A stick...haha, it was just a stick' filled her mind but soon turned to a voice next to hers.

"Ah...Kaoru...uh, are you sure? Really sure you're okay?" Kaoru nodded with a slight smile and straightened into a sitting position. Nanami then turned to him, "TANAKA TAKASHI, WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING!' Everyone's' eyes darted to poor Takashi who was beginning to cower under his mothers glare. "I..I...I'm really sorry mom, I swear I didn't mean it." He ended up not being able to play his favorite sport, tennis, for a whole week as punishment.

It really wasn't as bad since their father snuck him out of the house to play a quick game with his brothers, feeling bad for the kid but not as bad as he felt for Kaoru. His overprotective mother had decided to keep 24 hour watch on Kaoru just to make sure he was alright. If you asked him, he was the one being punished.

'Speaking of Nanami...' Kenta was getting an over whelming feeling she was going to find him or he was going to have to face her and **soon** he might add.

* * *

Thanks you guys are awesome! Since I kinda switched it up on ya I made this chapter extra long. Hope I made up for the cliff hanger I left! Please Review, I love to hear what you guys think! Peace Out Fan Fiction Friends! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Who's been looking for this?! Well here it is chapter six in all its glory! I hope you like it and please feel free to review! Find anything wrong with my grammer let me know, I hate it when I write something incorrect.

P.S Thanks to all those who reviewed on my earlier chapters I was so happy to hear you guys liked it! Keep going and have fun!

I do not own Prince of Tennis! :( wish I did though :)

* * *

As the group were brought out of their musings about past events they heard their father say, "If I didn't know any better I would have thought she would be at my throat about this. Man am I gonna get it." Without them noticing the door from Eiji's room opened and a doctor made his way into the waiting room behind everyone. The doctor hearing Kenta say this laughed in his head and only let a smile appear before saying to them, " I wouldn't worry, she's a bit busy at the moment." Kenta was surprised, no more than surprised, shocked to see a very good friend of his standing right behind him with a smirk on his face.

"Matsuo-san!" Mouth hanging open at first then snapping shut he walked over to his best friend. Matsuo also happy to see his good friend took a couple of steps until they were close enough that he could slap a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Long time no see huh? Funny we haven't seen each other in a while even though we work in the same hospital." Matsuo managed to say straight-faced even though Kenta's kids were staring him down. 'Probably worried about their brother' he thought to himself. Kenta seeming to catch the impatient stares from behind his back asked, "Are you the one who is supposed to tell us about my son Eiji?"

"Ah, yeah I am. Lucky for you or rather your son it was only a sprain but you should keep him from doing anything too strenuous, like tennis, I'm sorry to say. I know how much your boys are into the sport but he should be able to play again right before school starts." Kenta gave a smile of relief quickly and the boys behind him became less tense. "Thank goodness. I don' t know what Nanami would've done to me if it was any worse." "I take that as a sign that you were left in charge of them today?" Matso said raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Yeah...BUT I...I just wanted to go to the bookstore real quick down the street, I swear, this would only happen to me." Looking more downcast as he said this his friend lifted a hand onto his shoulder again. This time keeping the hand there longer and giving a reassuring squeeze to him. "Look man, cheer up. It can't be that bad, right?" Taking his hand off his friend he took a step to the side to get a good look at the boys sitting behind them. "Just so you know your aloud to see your brother now. We don't have anything more to do to him so he's free to go home when your ready."

At this they all got up and moved down the hall with haste into their brother's room. "Well now that the grown ups are all alone I need a favor from you." Matsuo started while Kenta turned all his attention on his ever-growing serious friend. "You can ask Nanami about this too, she's in the loop about this case also. I have a patient who is probably going to need some more mental help along with the physical help he will be receiving . Since your the best in the psychologists in the department I thought you would be best for this. I don't think I should get into the details here but I'll send his files to your office later. As of right now he hasn't woken up yet and I have Nanami watching over him because he's kinda in critical condition."

With a long sigh he stopped talking to hear a response. Taking on a more serious face from the one before Kenta replied, " I would like to hear what Nanami thinks and I think it would be a good idea if I met this person. Other than that I find no problem in helping you with the case. Rest assured, I will do my best. "Good, I knew I could count on you. I just needed someone I could trust on this one. It's sad to say I can't help but care for the boy a little more than I should. Ahh man Kenta, I just feel so bad for the little guy I can't help it and I know Nanami feels the same way if not she's a little more attached to him than me."

Raising an eyebrow in surprise but then shifting to a more curious face he asked, "Can you explain _who_ this person is?" "Yeah but why don't we just head to the room now since your here and we can talk about it with Nanami, it would be a lot easier this way for us both." Putting a light smile back on his face Kenta replied, "I wouldn't mind but I need to tell the boys where to find me if they need anything, where is the room exactly Matsuo-san?" "Ah well, we'll be in the ICU and the room number in 206, I'll meet you there, okay?" "Yeah see you in a few." As Kenta walked away he started thinking 'I've got a weird feeling about this. It's not a bad feeling but it's not great either. Hmmm I will have to think hard about this'.

* * *

Matsuo made his way to the room where Nanami had been watching Ryoma from the day before. Entering the room he found Nanami writing away on the patient clipboard. "Nanami-chan...I'm back, how's the little guy doing?" She looked up, worry clear in her eyes, then looked back to the clipboard. "Nanami-chan... is there something on your mind?" He asked, "I...I...I don't really know. I guess I've just been thinking a bit negatively. I thought I would have seen more signs that he's going to wake up soon but it doesn't look like it. I just wish I could do more."

"Nanami-chan, he made it past the first night, he should be healing fine now. He _will_ be fine,... you're doing a great job with him." With a small nod she put a fake smile on. Getting up to get some coffee since Matsuo would be here to watch Ryoma she was stopped when a hand was put on her shoulder. "Nanami-chan..." Matsuo said no bigger than a whisoer"I know he'll be okay. I know he can do it." Her smile brightened, "Thank you Matsuo-san."

* * *

Kenta had made his way to the second floor of the ICU with no trouble. Now just looking through all the room numbers he spotted a familiar figure exit a room ahead of him. Halting where he was the person turned in his direction and called out to him, "Kenta! What are you doing here?" "Ah Nanami, I came to find Matsuo-san, he wanted my help with a patient. He told me to meet him in room 206 of the ICU."

"Oh! He did? Well he just went into the room right there," Pointing out the room she came out of a moment ago she started to walk away. "I'll be right back, I just need some coffee." Smiling at the site if his wife he felt a bit lighter going into the room. However as soon as he entered his stomach dropped and the light feeling was instantly gone. There was a small boy lying in the white hospital blankets, no older than the age of 5 or 6 years. Rapped in bandages, an arm in a tight sling and more bandages covering his shoulder so it would be impossible to move. A brace wrapped around his tiny ankle with even more bandages around his head.

If Kenta thought that was a lot before he was wrong, dead wrong. Matsuo didn't hear him come in and without further delay unbuttoned the boys robes revealing a skinny torso wrapped in so many bandages you couldn't see the skin underneath. When the bandages were out of the way he could clearly see a long red line that had been stitched up starting underneath his shoulder and ending before his waist. A gasp was heard and Kenta realized it was coming from himself. He had been holding his breath for so long and not even noticed.

Matsuo looking towards the door remembered he told Kenta to meet him here but didn't want to show him all the damage that had been done yet. "Kenta! You scared me, don't do that, you gotta warn me." "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. If fact I wasn't trying to hide at all." "Oh..." the room became silent and the doctor turned back to Ryoma and re-rapped the boy with new bandages as soon as he applied a cream around the scarred areas. "Kenta, why don't you sit down. I think it's best that I fill you in about the case until Nanami-chan gets back." Not having enough time to reply, Matsuo started talking again. "Since you saw his wounds then I think you can better understand what happened..."

Matsuo explained everything he knew about it and what the police officer told him. To say Kenta was horrified at what he heard would be the understatement of the century. As they finished the room became uncomfortable for Kenta, left with nothing to think but about the horrors such a young child had to experience. The only sound that pierced the uncomfortable silence was the steady sound of a heart monitor beside the two sitting in the room. Finally Matsuo said, "This is where you come in. I know you and I know how well you work at your job so I _know_ you can help this boy. If there's anybody who can help him it's you Kenta. So I ask that you please accept this case and help him when he will need it most."

Kenta was staring at his lap before but now his head was up and looking at Matsuo with the most serious yet determined look he had seen before. 'Just like his wife huh... no wonder they make such a good pair' " I will do my absolute best, I swear to you Matsuo-san. Thank you very much for thinking so highly of me and trusting me with this. I will not let you down no matter what." Matsuo slid a warming smile onto his face, "I believe you can do it, there is no doubt in my mind. Although I _am_ worried about someone else and how she will deal with this." "Nanami?" Kenta questioned.

"Yes, I know she is very capable of helping him also but I think she has been doubting herself. If you could give her some encouragement I know she will be able to do this too." "Of course." With that the conversation ended and a more comfortable silence filled the room. With both their eyes watching the boy breath they both became more relaxed. That is until Kenta couldn't help but notice a very angry sounding voice come from the hallway just outside. "KKEEEEENNNNTTTTAAAAAAA!" 'Oh god, I knew I forgot about something important' he thought as he jumped off the chair and headed for the door. 'SHE'S GONNA _KILL_ ME!'


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my few but dear readers! The new chapter is out and I would like to wish a Happy Thanksgiving to all! Even if you don't celebrate this wonderful holiday I hope you have a good week. What better way to start Thanksgiving break than a new chapter, ENJOY! :) Please Review! Love to hear from you!

* * *

"KKEEEEENNNNTTTTAAAAAAA!" 'Oh god, I knew I forgot about something important' he thought as he jumped off the chair and headed for the door. In the hallway stood a very angry Nanami and behind her stood her sons along with a worried looking Eiji. He was on crutches trying oh-so hard to hide, using Syuichiro as his shield, knowing his mom would try to baby him a little more than necessary.

Kenta had stepped out of the room and as soon as Nanami saw him she said too sweetly, "Kenta dear, why is my lovely Eiji on crutches. He wasn't using them this morning when I left him in perfect non-sprained-ankle shape." The smile, on her face, oh yes he knew _that_ smile. He was soooo in trouble.

"Ah well, uh...you see...uh...I kinda left to go to the bookstore and..." Before he could go any further he was interrupted, "You left our children all alone at home!" "Ah well, they aren't exactly children anymore dear. They are 13 and 14 so I thought it would be okay for just a minute."

Matsuo was behind his poor friend the whole time watching with a grin at the quarreling couple. To others this probably seemed like the fight of the century but to those who knew the couple knew otherwise. This was only a harmless fight between kittens and Matsuo couldn't do anything but grin at his two best friends.

"Now now Nanami-chan..." Matsuo said, "Kenta here didn't mean for any of this to happen and Eiji-kun has me as his doctor, what could go wrong?" "Precisely! You still can't even fill out the patient files correctly and how long have you been working here?"

"Ahh...right, about that." Letting go of a giant stress filled sigh she gave up, it was no use trying to talk sense into a bunch of children and she didn't mean the actual people whom she called her children.

"Anyway I have something more important to tell you Nanami-chan." She looked over at her senior and saw him wearing a serious mask and nodding her to Ryoma's door. Beginning to walk towards the room she turned to her husband.

"Can you take the boys home and this time make sure none of them get hurt. Boys just...just be good and take care of Eiji-kun until I get home okay?" They all nodded their heads and Kenta walked closer to his wife.

Giving her a light kiss on the forehead he said, "Do your best and don't stress yourself out. I get worried about you sometimes." She smiled up at him as he gave her another soft kiss but this time on the lips and turned to leave "I love you" she whispered and thought he didn't hear but he turned to look at her with a loving smile.

It immediately reflected itself on her face but disappeared when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking back she saw Matsuo trying to pull her away from the happy thoughts that were occupying her mind.

"Come on, I hate tearing you away from him just to talk about sad things but I gotta fill you in on your husbands new assignment." They went back inside to watch over him with more hope and talked over the plans for when he would wake up.

* * *

Finally Kenta had made it home safely with all the boys. "Why don't you guys go out back, Eiji please don't do anything to aggravate your ankle. Kunimitsu you'll keep an eye on him right, in fact an eye on everyone?" "Of course" came the curt reply.

"I need to do some work inside for a new case so if you need me I'll be in the study." They smiled and headed for the backyard, all except Kunimitsu that is. "Is there something you need?" Kenta asked.

"The new case, is that what you and Matsuo-sensei were talking about in the hospital?" "Intuitive as ever I see. Yes, your mother is in on it too actually so try to get the others to be on their best when she comes home tonight. She'll probably be exhausted."

"Yes sir" "Oh and Kunimitsu, I know I've said this a thousand times but you can loosen up around me you know." "...Never let your guard down father." Showing a gentle smile Kenta nodded and walked to the study to prepare himself for the new case he would be working.

Kunimitsu joined his brothers who were relaxing in the sun talking about tennis, of course, in the seemingly cramped enclosure of their weren't poor or anything but raising 8 boys and themselves in a house for only 5 wasn't ideal.

When one did something usually the rest followed so it could make any of the rooms look small with all of them in it. The backyard was no exception but they never seemed to mind and if they weren't in the backyard they went to the street courts where numbers wouldn't be a problem.

They would play until the sun started to set and leave having their tennis needs met. There was never a problem with who would face who and to others it was surprising how well they got along, it was almost as if they were meant to be brothers. Each would look out for its own and they had each others backs no matter what. This doesn't mean that some of them didn't quarrel because they did, especially Takeshi and Kaoru.

When they didn't go to the street courts they stayed home and drew and makeshift tennis court in the yard which was just big enough for it. They would watch intently and wait their turns while lounging around talking to each other about new moves and ways to counter difficult things they met. However, they found no need to use the court in the backyard as much when school came around.

The school they all have attended the last year or so, Seishun Academy, has tennis courts. The other most convenient part was they all took up the regulars spots, or at least will be in Takeshi and Kaoru's case. Takeshi and Kaoru are going to be in their second year when the year starts and the rest will all be in their third year. Saying they were looking forward to the new school year would be an understatement.

Nanami and Matsuo took a seat on the chairs beside Ryoma's bed quietly discussing the next ways to go about this. It was getting later and later but neither of the two wanted to leave, thinking if they did he might wake up. Fortunately when they came back they noticed his heart rate was beating at a more alert pattern than his comatose state, meaning he was just sleeping and could wake up.

Although they neglected to see the tear roll down his face until now and were anticipating him to wake up any moment. Nanami knew that some overtime would do her good as well as Matsuo who was hoping to stay longer.

* * *

'I don't want mommy and daddy to get hurt. I don't want to be all alone. Why did those bad guys do that to mommy and daddy? Daddy is like a superhero and Mommy is really kind and happy all the time so how could they? That was really scary, so maybe it was just a dream.

Mommy always said that dreams feel real but can never hurt me so they can't hurt mommy and daddy either, right? Maybe if I look around they will be downstairs and I'm just sleeping. Daddy might let me play tennis with him tonight too, he said so. Mommy even said she found a new story to tell me before bed and it had a cat just like Karupin in it. I should wake up, I wanna see mommy and daddy and Karupin too.'

'Ouch...Ouchy...oooouuuuch, why do I hurt so much' Ryoma thought as he came closer to opening his eyes. One eye finally began to open but no more than a sliver, as he was able to make out some color. 'ouch...white. I feel like I can't move but I need to wake up. Mommy and Daddy will help me feel better. I probably slept the wrong way again.'

Turning his head to the side, just an inch, Ryoma found new colors other than the bright white from before. 'Is that...Mommy...Daddy.' What Ryoma didn't realize was he said the last part out loud and the two beside him stiffened. "Momm...y..." was all he managed to get out again with a scratchy and tiny voice.

It sounded awful to the pair but Ryoma didn't seem to notice with his intense desire to see that his parents were okay. He felt someones hand take his and he sighed in content thinking his Mother and Father were beside him. "Ryoma...Ryoma-kun can you hear me?" Nanami decided to speak to him but that was all it took. Ryoma knew the second she spoke up that the person comforting him wasn't the person he thought it was.

Sure the voice was soft and held a motherly tone but _this_ person wasn't his mom. His eyes finally broke open from their sleep and widened into dinner plates. Trying to figure out who it was he tried his hardest to move away, but his muscles were disagreeing with him. Matsuo could tell what was about to happen, he was going to panic and might end up hurting himself more. Nanami seemed to realize as well and went to hold him down.

The arm that wasn't already being held in place grabbed the sheets on the bed. He tried sitting up but as soon as he did his eyes glazed over like he had used to much energy. Nanami firmly set her hands down on his arm and chest, gently pressing him back to the bed. Matsuo went to hold his legs so he wouldn't start kicking or thrashing. "Ryoma-kun...Ryoma-kun it's okay, it's okay." Nanami tried her best to calm him without harming his already fragile body. She knew he was frightened but how could she calm him down?

'Who is she? Who is he? Where am I? What's happening? Let go of me! It hurts so much! Where are mommy and daddy? They should be here, but where is here?' Ryoma felt warm, strong hands push him down but not the strong feeling like they wanted to hurt him. It didn't feel the same as when the bad guys...bad...guys. Ryoma's head hit the pillow and the hands hovered above where they were holding him, slightly confused to the change.

'Was...that real? Is mommy...okay? Daddy...' Ryoma's breath grew heavy and tears threatened to fall soon. Nanami saw the emotions cross and swirl in his eyes and she wished she hadn't seen the sadness his eyes contained.

She looked back at her boss to see him staring at the same spot as she was before. His frown deepened and Nanami twisted her head back to see Ryoma with tears rushing down his cheeks and mouth turned down. Nanami couldn't take it anymore, her heart was breaking at the site and she slowly lowered herself into a hug.

She felt him stiffen but she kept her place, not budging, because she knew he needed someone now, someone who would _really_ take care of him. She tightened the hug a little more as his sobs grew but she knew she was doing the right thing when she felt little hands grab the back of her shirt. She could feel the front of her shirt getting wet and she started whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"Shhhh...Ryoma...Ryoma-kun, it's okay. You'll be alright, I'm here for you don't worry." The sobs turned into deep shaky breaths and he looked up at Nanami. "Who...are you. Bad guy gone?" "Yes, far, far away from here. Don't worry little one, they won't come back, not while I'm with you."

Matsuo put a gentle hand on her shoulder and she laid Ryoma down on the bed again. Ryoma shivered at the loss of body heat and the comfort Nanami showed. Not wanting to let her go so the bad guys wouldn't come back he wrapped his tiny hand around 3 of the closest fingers he could find.

Nanami felt the fingers wrap around hers and lifted the blankets on the bed over him more to make sure he was warm even without her there. " Don't worry, I stay right here. I won't let them get to you, your safe with me Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma edged himself closer to her side as she slid the chair all the way to the bed, fingers still interlocked. She sat down and Ryoma's eyes began to shut again ever so slowly as Nanami held his hand on the bed. "Your safe...no one will hurt my Ryoma-kun, never again."

* * *

Wowzers, I just need some more adorable Ryoma. Hope you liked it too and continue to read the story! If you would please, PLEASE REVIEW! 3 Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!


End file.
